A Second Chance
by embella
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn’t get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn't get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey B, you look stressed." My head snapped up at the familiar voice that obviously was talking to me.

"Oh, hey Em, the usual?" I asked upon seeing the bulky form casting a shadow over me and my classifieds.

"Don't you know it!" Emmet said while shinning me one of his 100-Watt grins.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably. I'm a 22 year old student at the University of Washington in Seattle. I work at a coffee shop and a Mexican restaurant in order to make ends meet. I have no family, live on my own in a studio flat not worth calling home, and my only friend happens to be Emmet Cullen, a regular customer at the Casa Java.

"Here you go Em, one triple shot sidewinder with an extra squirt of hazelnut topped with chocolate whip cream. Remember it does well to tip well." I smiled while sliding a 32 oz iced coffee across the counter while taking his out stretched 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change and come swap the shit with your favorite customer." Thankfully the only others in the shop were a few studying students doing last minute cram studying and a balding man nose deep in today's paper.

"So Bella, what's new on the drama blotter this week?" Emmet and I had developed a bit of a routine. Though he came by practically every day of the week, we only sat to divulge our inner most thoughts on life's happenings on Tuesday afternoons. Why Tuesday, I'll never know.

"Oh, I don't know Emmet, the usual I guess. My neighbor keeps getting creepier and creepier though." I cringed at our last encounter in the hallway. "Oh, and my complex is evicting me because I was late making rent again. To make things even better I can't find anything for my price range." Truly my week can't get any worse. It can only go up from here, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

Emmet's face turned to a grimace. "Wow B, and I thought my drama would win over yours." Emmet's drama usually consisted of the trivial things in life that we adults tend to over look. Sometimes being a kid at heart had its perks.

We sat in silence, lost in thought. I wasn't really upset about moving, gosh knows I hate it there and honestly I was probably paying too much for it too. I wasn't one of those irresponsible people who put things off to the last minute, especially when it came to bills, but money was beyond tight and this wasn't the first time I had problems scrapping up the dough. It was either eat or have water and electricity.

Slurping sounds brought me back to the preset. How he could down a 32 oz of anything that quick was beyond me. Emmet looked to be in thought and suddenly that thoughtful look turned absolutely bright – the kind of bright that made you cringe because you didn't know what to expect next. "I have a proposition for you B – an offer you can't turn down." I sat quietly waiting for him to continue. His smile turned brighter, if that was even possible.

"Here's the deal B, one of my roomies finally left, thank God too, that guy was a real pain in the ass. Anyway, my friends and I now have an extra room. We don't really need to fill it, but you need a place and I don't like you living close to that creep you call a neighbor. So what do you say Jelly-Belly, will you move in with us?" Needless to say it wasn't what I was expecting. Something along the lines of offering to beat up Creepy Neighbor was more Emmet's speed.

"Uh, wow Emmet. I don't know what to say." I truly was speechless. "Shouldn't you talk with your roommates first before inviting some girl to live with y'all?" Surely three guys wouldn't want some orphaned girl who was poorer than dirt and absolutely boring, living with them. It's not that I didn't want to accept his offer, Emmet's practically the big over-protective brother I never had.

"Nonsense, all you have to do is say yes. I'll talk to the guys. It's not like they wouldn't want a pretty girl hanging around all the time to make us coffee and cook us food – we have killer kitchen." Excitement filled his eyes. Emmet may look like a professional wrestler, but on the inside he was just an overgrown teddy bear.

If I hadn't been so desperate or had I even been really thinking rationally, I would have said no. I didn't like depending on people and I certainly didn't want to impose. That was the last thing I wanted, but my brain obviously wasn't functionally probably because I heard myself say, "Yes." It was dazed, but it still was yes.

Emmet's face lit up like the fourth of July.

_Dear Lord,_

_What have I gotten myself into??!!_

_Love, Bella_

**I thought of this while walking in the woods. I thought it would be a good start to what could be a good story. I'm not a very good writer, so some help with ideas on the storyline would be great. Bare with me and please review.**

**-Embella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn't get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2**

My shift at the Casa Java ended sharply at four, giving me just an hour to decompress before I began my six hour shift at La Casa Mexicana, just a few blocks from my apartment. Luckily I was only taking three classes this semester, all of which were taught in the morning. Unfortunately this meant that my degree was going to take almost twice as long to complete.

My flat was situated on about six blocks from the Casa Java and of course on the fifth floor. It is a miracle that I have yet to fall down the stairs with as clumsy as I am. Finally inside I just sighed looking around. Had someone told me three years ago that I would be living here with the life that I currently have I would have laughed.

Though I kept it clean, the flat wasn't anything to look at or ah over. It consisted of just my bed, a discount mattress from the Salvation Army that sagged on the right side, a desk with books propped under it so it stood straight, a comfy chair, again from the Salvation Army in the most hideous pattern imaginable, and piles and piles of books. The kitchen was more like a closet with a pint size fridge/freezer, a sink, and a two burner stove. Not much of a dream kitchen for an aspiring chef.

Quickly I shed my jeans and Casa Java shirt for the much despised La Casa Mexicana uniform of black slacks and a very festive south-of-the-border style top.

"Hey Angela." I said as I walked through the doors of the restaurant. I didn't have many friends and didn't even like the majority of the people I worked with, but Angela was one of my favorites. She is a shy girl and mostly kept to herself, but she is probably one of the friendliest people I had ever met.

"Hi Bella, your working section three this evening. We have a party of five and a party of nine coming in at around six o'clock." She smiled in sympathy, knowing full well that I hated large groups even though I was one of the best waitresses here.

The hour passed by slowly and finally with just a few tables of twos and fours. Finally six o'clock rolled around and my party of nine started to roll in. They were a group of college students, a few of which I recognized having seen them in passing. I hated groups to begin with, but I really hated groups of college students. They were loud and tended to drink a lot especially on Margarita Mondays and Tequila Tuesdays.

I took a deep breath, put on my people person smile, and approached the table.

"Ahola, my name is Bella and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start everyone out with to drink?" Shouts of tequila and margaritas answered back promptly with a chorus of chips and salsa. It was going to be a long night indeed.

I put the drink orders in and checked up on my other tables, so far so good. I brought the table of nine their drinks and appetizer then proceeded to take their order. Usually business picked up around six and seven. My six fifteen my table of five arrived and by six thirty the place was packed. I don't know who I felt worse for, the front line or the kitchen.

I went through the motions of my job, but in all honesty my mind was anywhere but in that tiny Mexican restaurant. Eleven o'clock rolled around and I was finally free. One day down and lots more to go.

To save money I decided to walk home. It was probably not the smartest thing to do in the middle of the night in Seattle, but I lived just three blocks away and held my keys in my hand just in case. I arrived to my building with no mishaps and began the treacherous trek up the stairs. After practically all day on my feet, it was a miracle that I made it up those flights of stairs. That miracle wasn't to last though. As I attempted to shove my key through the door, another door opened behind me. There were only two occupied apartments on my floor – mine and my creepy neighbor's.

"Hello Isabella." My neighbor said. I continued to fight the lock and key. I had always wanted to replace it because there were days when it took my five minutes just to unlock the stupid thing. This was one of those times where I wish I had.

"Good evening James." I said, trying not to be rude. I heard footsteps and prayed it meant he was going back in his apartment and not closer to me. I instantly cringed and squeezed my eyes shut as a hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"You look lovely this evening, Isabella. Good enough to eat." He whispered in my ear. I could smell the liquor on his breath. I started fidgeting more and more with the lock while trying to giggle the handle at the same time.

Suddenly he pulled me roughly back, pushing my back against the wall. "Yes, good enough to eat." He said again.

"Let go of my James." I tried to sound confident and demanding, but he heard through my façade.

"Feisty, just how I like 'em." He smiled and leaned closer. My mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out just what he was going to do. Never before had he approached me. Usually James would just look at me from his door or smile at me as I left. He always seemed to be there. "What do you say we go continue this party at my place? I know you want me."

I grimaced at his slur. It would be a snowy day in hell when I went anywhere willingly with him. "Let go of my name James. I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you were the last one on the planet." I probably should have kept my mouth shut. His eyes turned an eerie black.

The next second his lips where smashed up to mine and his hands began to roughly crawl along my body. I fought to get free, but he had me pinned to the wall, squishing me to the point of having a hard time breathing. "You'll regret that Bella." He said, then swung his hand around to my face. Pain erupted along the left side of my face and the back of my head as the force of his slap made my head hit the wall sharply.

I don't know what came over me. Before I knew it I was yanking my knee up as hard as I could to meet him in the groin. He fell to the ground clutching his crotch in pain. Scrambling for my keys that had fallen, I shoved them in the door and pushed hard. The door opened without a hitch.

I closed it, turned the lock, the dead bolt, and hooked up the chain. My back hit the door and I slide down to the ground. I still felt his hands everywhere – up my sides, on my legs, on my chest, my neck, my shoulders, my arms. My hands cradled my face which was now wet with tears. I ended up rocking and crying myself into a fitful sleep on the floor up against the door still in my black pants and festive Mexican shirt.

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I'm really flying off the seat of my pants with this story so your input is welcome.**

**-Embella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hejså my peeps. I haven't updated, I know I know. I could go into a really long explanation, but I won't bore you and just assure you that things are hectic with my life right now (process of moving back to America). In an effort to procrastinate going through all of my stuff, packing, and studying for an oral language exam, I'm writing another chapter.**

**Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn't get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 3**

Morning sun filtered in through broken vinyl blinds, momentarily waking me up. My body hurt; my legs were stiff and my eyes sensitive to the touch. It wasn't until I rubbed the sleep from my eyes that the memories of last night came back. Pinned to the wall, hands everywhere, dirty alcohol flavored lips all over mine. Never had I the courage to fight back, but I did.

I hopped in the shower, shedding the wrinkled uniform from last night. My skin, for the first time in years, turned red under my ministrations as I tried to wash away the hands. One glance in the mirror and panic swept through my body. There was no way any amount of makeup could cover up the black and blue prints of fingers could be covered up. I had no class today, but I still had to ender Casa Java and La Casa Méxicana. Luckily I had a black long-sleeve shirt that would cover the handprints on my arms.

I clocked in fifteen minutes early, no longer able to stand the evidence of my pathetic life. Few people came in on Wednesdays beyond the usual morning rush which I never understood. It left me with a lot of thinking time and honestly, if I had a traditional corporate life like most Seattle residents had, I'd be begging for the coffee halfway through the week. Usually Emmet didn't come in on Wednesdays, like the rest of Seattle. I was thankful for that. Hopefully by tomorrow the bruise on my face would heal enough for it to be covered with makeup.

Luck, however, stopped at the long-sleeve shirt, because a very bright and excited 28 year old kid who I didn't particular want to see today walked through the door with a ding of the bell.

"Good Morning my dear Bellie-Wellie" Awh, the nicknames of Emmet. They didn't really bother me, but his sing-song greeting sunk me further into the depressive state I had entered.

"Hi Emmet, the usual?" I tried to keep my head down and turned so my hair covered my cheek. I smiled out of habit, but I know it didn't reach my eyes as it should have.

"Of course. I don't know why you bother asking, I haven't ordered something new in months and the only reason that happened was because my Rosie was complaining about my poor diet." Apparently my down mood wasn't noticed by Emmet.

I made his drink while praying he had things to do and wouldn't stand around to shoot the shit – that was Tuesdays. Again, luck wasn't with me today, or any day for that matter.

"So, B, I was thinking that maybe we could move you in next week. Newton finished moving his things last night, but Jasper is out with his girl for their anniversary this week and I haven't a clue what Edward's schedule looks like." I assumed those where his roommates. We never really talked about our personal lives surprisingly. Usually it was just what we thought of different things or the news or something along those lines.

"Anyway, the guys can help move things and that gives you time to tie up loose ends and pack up all of your…" I looked up as Emmet stopped midsentence. A look of horror crossed his face. "What happened!"

Obviously Emmet got a look at my face that I had been trying to hide.

"I don't know what you're talking about Em." I didn't want him to see me like this. I guess you could say I was just as ashamed as I was embarrassed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What happened to your face?" I grimaced.

"I fell, okay." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Bull shit." Apparently he did.

"Emmet, I'm clumsy, I fall all the time." He grabbed my chin and turned my cheek to him, up in the light. He never really touched me and I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but the panic came anyway.

"That is a handprint." I didn't know what to say. I squeezed my eyes closed. Maybe if I thought about it hard enough it would all just go away.

"Who did this to you?" I didn't answer. He had let go of my face by then. "It was the creep of a guy you call a neighbor wasn't it." It wasn't really a question. "Wasn't it." I didn't understand where his anger was coming from.

I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. Sobs racked my body as I nodded my head, turning my face downward. Huge arms wrapped around me moments later. Emmet must have walked around the counter to comfort me. All I could do was cry and cry. I cried for my bruised face, my bruised arms, for my crappy apartment, for my dwindling bank account, for my parent's death, my crappy life, my shitty jobs, my wobbly desk, the weather, everything.

Somewhere amongst the self pity I heard my manager, Mr. Banner, come out from the back room to see what was going on, but I tuned it out. Before I knew it someone, presumably Emmet, was leading me off – my face still buried in his now tear-stained shirt.

Eventually my tears subsided to sniffles. "B, when dose your shift end?"

I looked at my watch, "Thirty minutes." I answered, confused as to why he was asking.

"Okay, get back out there and finish your shift. Then we are going to your place and packing up." I sat up and looked at Emmet. His face was a stone mask.

"What?" I was confused, I thought I was moving next week.

"No sister of mine is going to live next to some creepy, woman hitting, jack-ass if I can help it. You're moving in whether Edward and Jasper like it or not." His voice held a ton of finality. There was going to be no negotiation.

"Sister?" Of course I thought of Emmet as my over-protective brother, but never would I have thought that he reciprocated those feelings as well.

His face softened at my question. "No question, Jelly-Belly. You're stuck with me now." He ruffled my hair to lighten the mood. Emmet was definitely not the serious type.

I stood up, whipping the tears away and smoothing out my apron which I never took off before my emotional melt down.

I finished up my shift while Emmet waited with another Sidewinder. Luckily no other customers came in and I clocked out when Jessica, the evening barista walked in. To put it mildly, she hated me and we did all we could to avoid each other.

Emmet and I walked out of the coffee shop together. "Look, Emmet, I appreciate what you are doing, but you don't have to do this today. I have to work at the restaurant tonight and don't really have time. I have a long shift." I couldn't really afford to miss work. I needed the money if I wanted to pay for my electric bill.

"Call in sick, B, you're not staying there." Playful Emmet was not available. I found Serious Emmet to be difficult to negotiate with.

"I need the money Emmet." I said quietly. I had always been a proud person and the fact that I couldn't make enough money to keep myself decently comfortable as a low class low-life really bothered me. I rarely admitted to people that I had no money and I would never ask for help. I didn't need it. I was a big girl would could take care of herself and had for the past three years.

"I'll pay your rent for a year Bella if it means getting you away from that bastard." Emmet grabbed my arm and we began walking down the sidewalk towards a gigantic red Jeep decked out with lord knows what. Of course this compared with the fact that I didn't even have a car and hadn't driven in three years.

Luck was slightly on my side now considering I managed to crawl into the Jeep without any major mishaps. Emmet took off heading south, slightly confused I asked "Where are we going?"

"Your apartment." I just had to laugh.

"I live in the other direction." I couldn't hold in the chuckles as he swiftly pulled into a Shell station and turned around to the other direction without so much as batting an eyelash.

We arrived at my fifth floor walk up minutes later (I lived within walking distance of Casa Java as well). "You live at the top don't you?" I could only nod my head. Luckily I didn't have too much stuff. We could probably get it all down in a single trip.

Upon reaching the last flight of stairs, my eyes reached a sight. My door was ajar and it looked like something was etched on my door. Once we reached the landing we could visibly see the word _bitch_ etched into the flimsy wood of my door. The lock was forced. I gasped as I pushed the door open to reveal my apartment in shambles.

"Shit. What the fuck happened here?" Emmet's face was shocked. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was. My books were scattered everywhere, the desk was broken with all of my things scattered about. My bed was over turned and all of the kitchen cabinets and fridge were opened. Pieces of broken plates and dishes littered the floor and puffs of fluff from my now destroyed chair were scattered about.

Without a second thought I rushed into the apartment – only one thing on my mind. I rushed to the freezer and shoved my hand in, moving aside the few frozen dinners and ice tray; nothing. I then rushed to the bathroom and lifted off the lid of the tank on the back of the toilet; nothing. All of it – gone. I sank to the floor, completely disregarding the shards of broken mirror all about, in complete shock. Just like that; 300 dollars, gone.

"B?" Shit, I forgot about Emmet.

"Just a sec Emmet." My voice was shaky. I waited for the tears and the emotional break-down, but it didn't come. I was mad, no wait, mad didn't cover it – I was pissed.

I hopped off the floor and went to the closet, opened the doors, and quickly stood back as the shelves collapsed and all of the contents spilled out. Reaching beneath the rubbish I fished out my duffle bags and suitcase. I knew Emmet was standing there, not knowing what to do, but I couldn't find myself caring. I started shoving things in my bags as quick as I could.

My clothes that I could uncover were mostly ripped and soiled. _I sort through this crap later_ I thought as I shoved things in a bag. It wasn't until I reached the area of my desk that I started swearing worse than a sailor. The mother fucking bastard had the nerve to rip up the few remaining pictures of my parents. I brushed through the tears as I collected the pieces along with my school books.

It took my maybe twenty minutes to pack up what was salvageable. Taking a deep breath I collected the bags and headed out the door. The weight of the bags lifted off my shoulders. I looked over to see a sad looking Emmet. I smiled back just as sadly. This definitely wasn't the move he was hoping for, I'm sure.

"Let's get outta here Bellie." The whole way to their house Emmet talked about it and how much I would love it. He talked about the guys and what everyone did. I'm sure he was trying to distract me from the turn of events of the past two days. I appreciated the effort he was putting in to it.

Unfortunately the guys didn't live within walking distant of my two places of employment, but they didn't live close to the UW campus which I was thankful for. We pulled up to a very nice two story house. It was a light blue colour with white trim and a porch. It had a very tradition craftsmanship feel to it. Stepping in was like nothing I could imagine ever living in. How I was going to be able to share rent I hadn't a clue. Tears sprung in my eyes as the possibilities for the future and the kindness of these people. Emmet wasn't a stranger, but there was still so much I didn't know about him for him to be a close friend.

All I could do was drop my bags and give Emmet a big hug. He returned with just as big of a hug.

**Hey, I reread the previous two chapters and I'd like to apologize for the horrendous spelling and grammar mistakes that are quite simple and ridiculously elementary. I haven't written formal English in over a year and my computer is much too slow to extend my patience over making the corrections. Oh, and please help me with possible drama episodes once our darling Bella moves in with the guys. I'm thinking some embarrassing moments for both Bella and the guys. I know y'all all have some input, so put it in :D**

**-Embella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn't get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 4**

We pulled away from the embrace and momentarily I left all my troubles behind. "Welcome to the Bat Cave, Bells, let me show you around our sweet pad."

We left the baggage in the entry way. Walking further in we came to the foyer which acted as a median between the living, dining and kitchen area, and the coat closet, half bath, and main stairway. Hardwood was throughout the lower floor, only turning to a plush tan carpeting on the second level. Craftsmanship details could be seen throughout the house.

We walked straight ahead past the stairs to the kitchen. "I figured you'd want to see this area first B. It's equipped with a bunch of modern shit that has never been used. We don't cook much actually. Well, the microwave gets used a lot as dose the oven for the frozen pizzas." Emmet scratched his head in what seemed like embarrassment for their lack of cooking. I couldn't care less. One looked at the stove and I was drooling all over.

"Oh my God, is that a 48 inch open burner gas range by Viking Professional?" I'd only seen them on TV and now I was standing just a metre from one. I tried to pick my jaw up from the floor to look around the rest of the kitchen. The cabinetry was done in a light antique finish with butcher block counters, stainless steel appliances including stack ovens, built in microwave, wine cooler and warming drawer. There was a wrap around breakfast bar and a prep station as an island. No, I wasn't a culinary major, not at all.

"Umm, maybe?" I chuckled. Of course Emmet wouldn't know what Viking was.

We continued on to the living room and dining room. It screamed bachelor pad even though it was obviously contained hints of a female touch. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall with a free standing entertainment cabinet below which looked to hold a gamers paradise. The couches were of black leather and the fireplace looked unused. The dining room held a more traditional look with an oval shaped dark stained wooden table. Art work covered all of the walls.

This house was surreal. We headed up the stairs to the living quarters. There were five rooms upstairs and two three bathrooms. "To the right of the stairs are my room and Jasper's room. We both have our own bathrooms. To the left are your room, Edward's room, and the music room which has a back stairway that leads back to the kitchen through the laundry. There is only one bathroom over there. You share with Edward. It's one of those Jack and Jill set ups, or is Dick and Jane?"

"The music room?" I didn't think three guys would have a music room. That seemed a little out of place.

"What,? Oh, yeah, Eddie boy plays the piano. It was a total bitch to get up there. We ended up having to take it apart and reassemble it in the room. Edward complained about the tuning for weeks." Emmet rolled his eyes and continued down the hall after collected my few possessions.

My room was closest to the stairs while Edward's faced opposite of the music room which housed a beautiful black grand piano. My room was amazing. It had to of been at least the same size as my apartment. There was already a queen size bed, side tables, a dresser, desk and chair that all matched. I also noticed a book case by the large plush reading chair.

To say I was in shock would be putting it mildly. My brain finally caught up with me though and had to ruin it all. There was no way in hell I could afford rent here. I'd have to quite school all together and get a third job to even gain the right to look at the bill without fainting.

"Emmet?" my voice was quiet and unsure, "How much is rent going to be. I mean, I'm sure you noticed where I lived before. There is no way I can possible afford this." I held my breath, preparing myself for the figure.

"Nada Jelly Belly." I opened my squeezed eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, zip, zil, zilch – no rent."

"No, really Emmet. I promise I won't faint on you. Just give me the figure."

He started to laugh. "My parents own the house Bells. We just pay for the utilities and food." Wow, I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, so what do I owe for utilities and food?" Split four ways it couldn't be too much.

He shrugged his shoulders "Um, I don't know honestly. Jasper handles all of the money and crap. Usually we just take turns paying the bills each month. I'll talk with him when he gets back." That wasn't too bad.

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in. I have the day off today so I'm going to go play some Grand Theft Auto. Yell if you need anything."

Emmet left me then to pull myself together. I was able to rather quickly put my things away – I didn't have much especially after the place got ransacked and we left most of it behind. The bathroom was a dream. It had two sinks with two cabinets faced with mirrors. It featured a garden tub with jets and a glass walled shower stall. _Mhmm, that tub is soo gonna get used._

I found Emmet sitting on the edge of the couch, controller in hand with an open beer and empty plate on the coffee table in front of him. I glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing the dinner time. I hadn't realized I was upstairs so long. I turned to the kitchen to see what wonders it held.

I was just awed by the kitchen. Nothing I had ever been in before compared to it. I looted through the fridge and walk-in pantry to find the makings for spaghetti carbonara, one of my specialties. "Hey Em, what do you say if I make some dinner?" I hollered in the kitchen through to the living room.

"Huhhh?" Obviously he was distracted.

"You hungry?" I may not know much about Emmet, but one thing I did know was his love for food. That boy was like a bottomless pit.

"Yeah." I stifled back a tear as Emmet's single syllable answers brought back memories. I remembered when my brother would just barely answer back to me when he was playing a game. There was something about video games that evoked the single syllable answers from men.

I went through the motions of cooking. It was something I could get completely lost in. I tended to tons out the rest of the world – it was my element. Suddenly all of the clumsiness disappeared when I tied the apron on.

I was able to find everything quite easily in the kitchen. It was noticeably set up by a person who was quite familiar with a kitchen. It was also quite noticeable how little things had been used in the kitchen. I quickly put on a pot of water to boil while I chopped up the bacon (I would have to of been crazy to think they would have pancetta) and garlic. That was quickly tossed in a pan with a little wine then the cream. The egg and cheese mixture was added to the pan. I quickly tossed it together with the al dente pasta then plated it up.

"Food!" I set the two plate at the breakfast bar while searching for some wine glasses.

"Smells fantastic B, what we eatin'?" Emmet was already sitting up at the bar with fork in hand.

"Just something quick. It's spaghetti carbonara. There isn't really much in here. I hope it was okay that I used the food and wine." I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I didn't even ask if it was okay if I cooked. "You guys won't mind if I cook will y'all?"

Emmet shook his head vigorously with a mouthful of pasta shoved in his mouth. "This is great B. You have to make this again." I sat down to the bar to try it myself. It was pretty good though I think pancetta would have been better and fresh parmesan and parsley, but beggers can't be choosers. "Is there more?" I had made extra in case.

"Yeah, Em, in the pot on the stove." Emmet hopped up to help himself to another plate full. Then I remember Emmet, one of the housemates.

"When does Edward get home?" I thought Emmet had mentioned he was to be home tonight, but I couldn't remember.

"Hmm? Oh, I think later tonight. He should be off of his shift by then." Thoughtfully, I got up to put a decent helping of the pasta in a microwaveable container and popped in the fridge then scoped the remaining bits onto Emmet's plate.

"So how did you guys met anyway?" It kind of bothered me that I knew next to nothing about the guys I now lived with.

Emmet laughed. "Wow, we've known each other for ages. Edward is my younger brother by four years so he's been in the picture from day one. We've been really close since I convinced him he could fly and managed to get him to jump out of a tree when he was five and I was nine. Mom wasn't happy – Edward broke his arm and demanded I draw all over it so it would look cool. I met Jasper in the fifth grade when I saved his sister from some punk red head who was making fun of her hair." He seemed to pause in thought before continuing. "Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and I have been dating since freshman year in high school. Dear little Alice burst into the picture in the sixth grade in Edward's year. Her and Jasper have been dating since then despite the four age year gap."

"That's impressive, you must all be really close then." It all kind of made me think of my brother and how close we use to be.

"Yeah we are. You'll fit in perfectly. Alice will love you besides your clothing. She is the fashion Nazi if ever there was one. Jasper is pretty quiet, but just really relaxed to be around. My Rosie is just gorgeous and is fan-freaking-tastic if ya' know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at me in only a way that Emmet could get away with it. I just blushed and he laughed. "Edward is reclusive brooder of all of us. He'll probably be reserved around you, but once he knows you he can be a lot of fun. Rose will probably come off as a total ice bitch at first too, but she'll warm up to you no problem."

I started with the dishes all while Emmet told me about his friends. If I didn't know better I'd swear they were all family with the way he talked about them. Somehow I hoped I'd be able to fit in there some way.

**My chapters are short, I know. I'm trying to keep them around 2k words because I'm running out of ideas and want it to be separated whenever it seems right. I was going to continue on, but this just seemed like a good place to stop. Emmet seems OOC to me in this chapter. I think he comes off as too serious or somber, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? R&R !!**

**Embella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Bella moves to Seattle after the death of her parents. She lost everything that day and her life couldn't get any worse. Thinks start looking up when she moves in with three guys and finds love. AH/AU Canon. I own nothing**

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 5**

By the time I placed the last of the clean dishes away, I was bushed. I told Emmet that I was going to turn in for the night and apologized for being so boring. He just waved it off as nothing and told me to sleep well. I had the afternoon shift at La Casa Méxicana tomorrow plus two of my evening classes, so I wanted some rest. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to get to work. I decided to wait 'til the morning before I tried to figure that one out.

Right now a nice hot shower sounded perfect. The bathroom truly was ridiculous. I decided to forego the bath for when I had more time to enjoy it. Right now I wanted to decompress and sleep. I adjusted the warmth of the water than quickly shed my clothes before hoping in. Even the shower was ridiculous. It was completely glassed in with one of those shower heads that made it seem like you where showering in the rain.

It all felt like a dream. I was just waiting for when I would wake up to my shabby apartment in the run-down part of Seattle still struggling to make ends meet. _Who would have thought that I would wake up fretting over covering a bruised face only to end washing myself in the most incredible home I…_

"EMMET, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SH…" I dropped the bar of soap as the door of the shower was retched open. Through the open door stood a bronze haired man with the most magnificent green eyes. It took me all of thirty seconds before I realized that I was buck naked in the shower. I instantly flushed and tried to cover myself up while trying to slam the door of the shower.

Only I could manage to slip on the dropped bar of soap in the process, instantly sending myself crashing to the shower floor.

"Shit." The guy I guessed to be Edward said "Fuck, are you okay. Shit, I didn't know you were in there."

"I'm fine." I squeaked, too embarrassed to say much more!

"I…sorry… god…" I heard a door click. As I restarted my heart a very, very load voice screamed for Emmet. God, looks like I wasn't told about.

The shower lost all relaxing factors in the past five minutes. I rinsed out the conditioner and dried my body off. It wasn't until I got back to my bedroom that everything caught up with me. I was ogling my freaking roommate while standing in the shower in my birthday suit. So much for good first impressions.

EPOV (I don't like doing same scene diff POV so don't get use to this)

It was a long day, no scratch that, it was a long week. My three day shift ending at 9:15 in the evening as new interns replaced me. All I wanted was a hot shower, warm meal, and a soft bed. I didn't see Emmet as I walked in, but continued up anyway thinking of nothing except for the glorious shower.

I was pissed off to hear the shower in my bathroom running. _Fucking hell Emmet, don't fuck around with me after a three day shift._ I had found that lack of sleep made me cranky, but I wasn't putting up with Emmet's antics at this late with this little bit of sleep.

"EMMET, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SH…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying, because when I retched open the shower door, Emmet's large hulking form wasn't there. In his place was the pale petite body of a woman. She had long brown hair slicked back from the water and pert breasts with pink nipples hardened from the water. It took me half a minute to come to my senses to realize I was ogling a woman in my shower whom I didn't know.

She had a deer in the headlights look before she shreaked trying to cover herself all while snatching the shower door from my hand and slamming it shut. She must have slipped because sounds indicated she fell echoed off the shower walls.

"Shit." _Holly fucking hell_, was about the only think my mind processed. "Fuck, are you okay. Shit, I didn't know you were in there."

"I'm fine." Was all that came from the woman.

_God, what's wrong with me. Get out of the freaking bathroom Edward!_ "I…sorry… god…" I left the bathroom in a hurry. I wasn't embarrassed about seeing the woman, but who the fuck was she. Surely Emmet would have said something if we were having guests over.

"EMMET!" So help me god if he's not here.

"Kitchen." Was the only reply I got. It sounded muffled, he must have had food in his mouth, again.

"Who the fuck is that upstairs!?" I was beyond pleasantries at this point. I wanted my fucking shower and I wanted it now.

"Huh? Oh, that's Bella, she's our new roommate." He didn't sound the least bit phased.

"Our what?"

"Roommate dude, I thought you were suppose to be smart 'n' all."

"Gee, Emmet, did you not feel the need to tell me about a new roommate who I just happened to walk in on taking a shower thinking it was you trying to be funny?" Emmet was on the floor laughing, I didn't find anything funny in the least.

"She… you… shower…"

BPOV

"Gee, Emmet, did you not feel the need to tell me about a new roommate who I just happened to walk in on taking a shower thinking it was you trying to be funny?" I heard just as I was walking down stairs. I was pissed, I couldn't believe Emmet felt the need to skip over that I was going to live here.

A big gulfing laugh erupted from the kitchen followed by incoherent words.

"God Emmet, how could you not tell anyone!?" I walked in and swiftly hit him in the back of the head. I couldn't have been more embarrassed by the situation.

I turned towards the other guy, "I'm sorry, um…" what do you say to the poor guy who walks in on you showering while not knowing who you are? "Look, I'll leave now. I can't believe he didn't say anything to you. God, Emmet." I turned around and stocked back upstairs willing the tears to go away.

I didn't even know why I was crying as I shoved a few things in a bag. I'd come back for the other things later. I could hear angry voices being exchanged when I walked down stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Look, I'll go now. Could you point me in the direction of the nearest hotel?" I looked at the ground, unable to make myself look up. "Edward, there's left over spaghetti carbonara in the fridge. Emmet, I wish this would have worked out, I'll get the rest of my stuff after work tomorrow." I turned and left, not even waiting for the directions I had asked for.

_What did you think would happen Bella? Did you honestly think that your life would get better, that somehow you'd fit in this world and all would be hunkie-dorie and just peachie-keen as pie? _God, they should put a sign on my forehead or maybe a warning label, "Caution: clumsy idiot coming through".

A hand grabbed my upper arm just as I opened the door into the night. "Wait." I turned to see the bronze haired, green eyed God holding my arm and pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Look, don't go. I was just caught off guard, though I do wish Emmet would mention things like beautiful women living down the hall." He turned as he said the last bit and I blushed instantly at 'beautiful'. Edward took my bag from my hand, walked over to Emmet and swiftly slapped him in the head then continued upstairs to deposit my bag in my room.

What the hell just happened?

-----

**I watched Interview With A Vampire the other day and let me tell you, those vampires were impossible. SM has completely altered how I view vampires. Only her vampires make sense, the rest just seem plain silly. I mean, burning in the sunlight, dramatic don't you think?**

**I could really use some help with this story guys.**

**-Embella**


	6. AN

**Hey guys, this isn't an update obviously and I'm sorry because I know how we all hate author's notes. **

**I will probably not be updating for a week or two because I'm moving back to America this weekend and I don't know what my schedule will look like or even if I'll have internet when I get back. I wish I could have given you a new chapter to mull over, but I just ran out of time in all honesty.**

**Don't let that stop you for giving me reviews and advice on where to take the story.**

**-Embella**


End file.
